Hasta Las Lejanas Estrellas
by Fer82
Summary: Una reunión agridulce, un presente desolador, un futuro incierto y dos corazones solitarios.


Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor, Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso… Una historia corta, y definitivamente diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Puede ser incómoda o difícil. Y le agradezco a Jandi, que me dio sugerencias sobre hacerla un poco menos pesada.

**Sinopsis: Una reunión agridulce, un presente desolador, un futuro incierto y dos corazones solitarios.**

* * *

**HASTA LAS LEJANAS ESTRELLAS.**

Apenas los cañones láser de su varytech terminaron de hacer la abertura en la pesada puerta de metal, uso las manos de su aeronave para empujar la misma, para después salir disparado de su carlinga hacia el pasillo que hasta hace poco estaba obstruido. _–Lisa.- _era lo único en lo que podía pensar y no fue decepcionado al verla parada a la mitad del mismo mirándolo ansiosa. Antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia la figura vestida en uniforme militar blanco, mientras él la llamaba por su nombre y su corazón desbordaba de alivio y alegría.

-No debiste de haber venido… fue un error.- Eso lo detuvo en seco.

Fue lo primero que le escucho decir, había pena y arrepentimiento en su voz, además parecía ser incapaz de levantar la mirada para encontrar la suya. Distaba mucho de cómo se había imaginado que sería verla de nuevo, distaba incluso de la persona con la que había conversado hace un par de horas por la Tacnet. La alegría que escucho a través de la transmisión reemplazada súbitamente con una tristeza que parecía envolverlo todo.

-Lisa ¿Qué pasa?- atinó a preguntar apenas ella levanto su mirada y se sorprendió al notar las lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse de sus ojo. -¡Hey! oye, no te preocupes…- trato de animarla mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro pálido de ella. –Todo estará bien.-

Ella meneo la cabeza, al tiempo que bajo su miraba para ver una pulsera médica en su mano derecha. –Rick no lo entiendes, debes de…-

Un fuerte estruendo acompañado de un temblor de igual intensidad corto las palabras de Lisa, que fue atrapada por el piloto antes de que pudiera caer y lastimarse. –No podemos quedarnos aquí Hayes, tenemos que salir de aquí- con resolución enfilo hacia su varitech mientras arrastraba a Lisa hasta su nave. –Toma úsalo tú- le paso su casco y la acomodo en sus piernas para después despegar e iniciar el regreso –Aquí vamos.- dijo una vez que enfilo al Skull 01 por el túnel de ascenso a la superficie. Mientras todo el reducido espacio a su alrededor se colapsaba Rick pilotaba con destreza inusual su varytech, a pesar de haber perdido el cristal reforzado de su cabina de vuelo. Estaba tan preocupado que no distinguía la expresión resignada de la mujer, que se aferraba a su cuello.

–Eres un tonto Hunter.-

Creyó escucharla murmurar, pero sigue concentrado en sacarlos del infierno en que se había convertido el Gran Cañón, era evidente que Lisa estaba abrumada por los sucesos y toda la destrucción de la que había sido testigo en las últimas horas, sin mencionar que tenía el presentimiento de que tampoco sería bueno preguntarle por su padre. _-Será peor cuando lleguemos a la superficie.- _pensó sombríamente el piloto.

* * *

Watch us soar.

And with… that conquers…

We'll win… this last battle…

Después de cuatro días de deambular por la ahora devastada superficie de lo que alguna vez fue Alaska, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la que era una de las pocas transmisiones que el radio del Skull 01 podía captar, la única diferente a los avisos de emergencia del GTU o de algún gobierno local. A estas alturas él estaba hastiado de la canción, que se repetía en un loop al parecer interminable, según Lisa debido a que la transmisión rebotaba en la atmosfera ahora cargada con una enorme cantidad de partículas que hacían rebotar la transmisión, incesantemente y no le permitía escapar al espacio exterior. Igual servía para escuchar algo más que la estática y los mencionados avisos de emergencia del resto de frecuencias a las que podían escuchar desde los mandos del Skull 01 y el silencio entre ambos. Uno que se hacía cada vez más pesado con cada hora que pasaba sin que ella le dirigiese la palabra. Brpppt, brpppt, brpppt… el sonido de la alarma de la microcomputadora de pulsera que lleva consigo lo distrajo finalmente.

-Vamos Lisa es hora…- comentó con algo de desgano.- mientras detenía la nave y la dejaba reposar en el suelo. Busco en las bolsas que formaban parte de su "paquete de supervivencia" -¿Vas a hacerme luchar está vez?- comento con un poco de sorna hacia la mujer mientras sacaba de su bolsa un paquete de pastillas de yodo, mientras revisaba además la cantimplora y las botellas de agua que llevaban consigo. -Acordamos que harías lo posible para cooperar conmigo.-

Pero ella se mostraba distante y solo contesto con un leve gesto que podía ser tantas cosas y ninguna a la vez, para después levantar la mano y tomar la dosis de pastillas que el piloto le ofrecía, junto con lo último de agua de la cantimplora. –Deberías preocuparte por ti Rick.- dijo mientras trataba de ingerir las pastillas. –Yo… simplemente es inevitable.-

Rick que se encontraba de espaldas a ella racionando la comida de la cual disponían detuvo por un momento sus acciones. -Deja de hablar de esa manera.- no sabía que era peor, el recorrer el páramo desolado en el cual se había convertido el planeta, sus magros suministros que disminuían con cada bocado que daban, o la actitud totalmente derrotista que poseía la mujer. –Según los mapas estamos cerca de Anchorage y la base aérea vecina.- le paso una barra energética y un paquete con una pasta alimenticia sabor a pollo con verduras, al menos eso era lo que decía el empaque. –Encontraremos provisiones allí y después reanudaremos el viaje.-

-Solo si algo de eso sigue de pie Rick.- comentó desganada. –Además adonde quieres ir.-

-A casa.- contestó sin duda alguna, mientras se sentaba junto a ella con su mitad de barra energética y pasta de pollo.

-¿Y dónde es eso Rick?- preguntó mientras trataba de digerir la "comida" a su disposición. Incluso esa pasta semisólida era bastante difícil de ingerir, producto de la inflamación de su garganta, síntoma secundario de su tratamiento con pastillas de yodo, para paliar los efectos de su envenenamiento.

-El SDF-1.-

-Está destruido.-

-No lo está.- activo la computadora de mano que llevaba en la muñeca –Antes de perder el sistema de comunicaciones, alguien del puente, probablemente Claudia mando un juego de coordenadas.- dijo mientras apretaba las teclas digitales de su dispositivo -estuve revisándolas y al parecer la nave hizo su descenso en algún punto de la Patagonia en Sudamérica. Creo que mandaron las coordenadas porque sus sistemas de comunicación normales fueron dañados y está es la manera de decir a cualquier sobreviviente, militar o civil que ellos están allí afuera.-

Lo anterior pareció cambiar de ánimo a Lisa que por primera vez mostraba algo más que apatía en sus ojos, pero no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente, eso implicaría tener algo que desde hace tiempo ha ido disminuyendo drásticamente en ella. -Eso no es posible. Incluso si lo fuese no sabemos si la nave sobrevivió la reentrada a la atmósfera, quizás los daños en el combate eran excesivos, quizás fue destruida después de enviar la transmisión...- No podía sucumbir a la esperanza.

Ya era difícil aceptar que había fallado en su misión personal de evitar una guerra total contra los Zentraedi, la desolación que la rodeaba era prueba para ella de eso. La decepción aumentaba al saber que a pesar de unos momentos que parecían indicar lo contrario, ella y su padre no supieron envainar sus espadas y ahora él también se había marchado, era extremadamente difícil sobrellevar el hecho que a sus 25 años había fracasado en todo lo que se había propuesto, una parte de ella agradece de cierta forma que su tiempo parezca está por acabarse, podía sentir los malestares, las náuseas, el dolor muscular, todo se incrementa. Y ahí estaba él a su lado, la persona menos pensada tratando de darle ánimos, de darle una razón para seguir adelante, peor aún una razón para tener esperanza.

-Lisa…- el piloto extendió su mano sobre los hombros de ella, y la acercó a él. –Sé que es difícil, pero hemos llegado muy lejos como para detenernos y rendirnos.-

Ella miró como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, el clima ya se sentía más frío, pero no dijo nada. Solamente quería sentir el calor de Rick, que este la arropase con su cuerpo y dormir, para no seguir en esta pesadilla llamada realidad. –Siento que me quedo sin fuerzas con cada día que pasa Rick.- admitió mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del piloto. –No sé cuánto más pueda resistir.-

-Te llevaré a casa…- atajó rápidamente este –te llevaré a casa y te atenderán y mejoraras ya lo veras.- no sabía a quién trataba de convencer, si a ella o a él mismo, pero no podía dejar que Lisa tuviera esa clase de pensamientos –pasarás un rato en la cama, volverás locos a los doctores y enfermeras.- hubo una pequeña sonrisa que él no pudo notar –y cuando menos lo pienses estarás dándome órdenes desde el puente del SDF- dijo girando su cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada tranquila y expectante, eso le imbuye de ánimos y de certeza, por más frágil que fuesen. –Al menos no estaremos solos.-

Eso la animó a pesar de todo, pasar el tiempo con el ocasionalmente atolondrando piloto no era una mala idea, no desde que había aceptado lo que sentía por este, aunque no fuese correspondida. –Supongo que no sería tan malo eso, no eres tan mala compañía después de todo.- dijo mientras se acurrucaba un poco más a él, ya que el frío comenzaba a sentirse.

Rick soltó una carcajada. –Gracias… creo.- para después acomodarle el cabello –tú tampoco eres mala compañía Hayes.- después trago un poco de saliva –estoy feliz de haberte encontrado Lisa, cuando vi las ruinas del Gran Cañón no creía que nadie pudiese seguir vivo allí abajo.-

Meditabunda Hayes solo alcanzo a asentir, ella tampoco podía creer su supervivencia hasta ahora. -Sí yo tampoco puedo creerlo.- pauso por un momento, al recordar todos los sombríos eventos recientes -No cuando tantos han muerto… incluyendo mi padre.- de nuevo esa tristeza se colaba en la voz de la mujer y Rick no podía soportarlo más. –Yo no sé para que sobreviví, si estoy con tiempo.-

-No pienses en eso Lisa.- tomo su rostro con ambas manos mientras la miraba intensamente, una mirada que transmitía mucho, preocupación, ansiedad, tristeza –Que estés con vida es prácticamente un milagro, y te lo dice alguien que no cree en esas cosas.- era la verdad, desde hacía tiempo que el piloto había descartado cualquier noción de un ser divino benefactor, no después de su padres, Roy, Ben, la Tierra. –Escuchar tú voz por la Tacnet, fue algo que me detuvo el corazón y me devolvió la esperanza Lisa- peleó contra el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. –no pienses que el haber sobrevivido es insignificante o irrelevante, porque para mí el que estés viva significa todo.-

Lisa miro el rostro del piloto concentrándose en sus ojos azules que despedían una combinación de determinación y vulnerabilidad bastante peculiar, pero lo que más importaba para ella es que él prácticamente había admitido que la necesitaba en su vida, una de sus manos recorrió la cabellera rebelde del piloto para después seguir con su rostro, reparando en sus mejillas y en particular sus labios los cuales detallo con sus dedos. Él la dejo hacer y deshacer con sus manos, sin perder detalle de los curiosos ojos que parecían no querer detalle de su rostro, como si quisiese grabar en su memoria todos los accidentes, arrugas, estrías y demás imperfecciones.

-¿Lisa?-

-Shhh…- sus dedos detuvieron sus palabras –solo permíteme esto.- Rick no dijo nada cuando ella se acercó hasta dejar sus labios junto a los suyos, mientras que los labios del piloto temblaban y su corazón retumbaba en su interior. –solo está vez, por favor- y con eso Lisa pudo cumplir un deseo secreto que hace tiempo se había anidado a ella.

No dijeron nada más por el resto de la tarde noche y se dedicaron a estar juntos debajo del Skull 01, cubiertos por una sábana térmica, juntos, debajo de una máquina que volaba al parecer solamente por la voluntad obstinada del piloto, juntos debajo ese cielo frío y desolado.

* * *

-¡Es inútil!- shhst con un gesto rápido Rick cerró de manera no muy cuidadosa la carta de navegación aérea -no puedo distinguir una sola referencia que nos diga donde nos encontramos exactamente.- destapó una botella de agua y pausadamente se echó en el suelo, debajo del fuselaje de su nave.

Una voz cansada se unió a él. -Seguimos hacia el sur aún ¿no es verdad?-

-Sí, si la brújula y los indicadores de la nave no mienten… una lástima que los mapas y cartas que obtuvimos sean casi inútiles.- lamento mientras se sentaba para mirar el polvoriento páramo que los rodeaba, el mismo polvoriento paisaje que veían desde hace casi tres semanas. –Hemos tenido suerte de que hasta ahora no nos hemos topado con alguna patrulla de sobrevivientes zentraedi.- comentó mientras en el horizonte divisaba los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una nave de guerra de los gigantes alienígenas.

Hayes sacó un paquete de raciones precocinadas y se dispuso a calentarla usando el calentador de magnesio y hierro incluido. –Me preocupan más esos saqueadores de los que hemos estado escuchando por radio.-

El piloto se quedó en silencio por unos momentos sin saber que decir. Durante las últimas semanas la radio parecía más activa, al parecer había más supervivientes en el planeta, por lo que entendía de las transmisiones, eso en sí era una buena noticia. Una que era prontamente fue sustituida por el temor de que entre los supervivientes, hubiese gente que significase un posible peligro. Reportes de grupos armados que viajaban en el desierto de un lugar a otro, cazando a rezagados que trataban de llegar a un mejor destino, etc. Hunter sabía que su nuevo varytech, "recuperado" de una base destruida casi por completo y abandonada de Marines cerca de la costa de California era un blanco bastante interesante, para muchos.

Siguió pensando en la situación, sin encontrar una respuesta adecuada a su predicamento, Estaban volando hacia el extremo sur del continente basados en una transmisión que no habían podido ser confirmada. Habían encontrado evidencia de grupos reducidos de sobrevivientes y de actividad zentraedi, pero sin las frecuencias adecuadas ya que su nueva nave carecía de los códigos del ahora siniestrado Skull 01 no podían siquiera verificar si eran de la facción de Breetai y contando solo con la munición del gunpod de su nave y un par de armas personales rescatadas, salir al encuentro de esos grupos no era la mejor opción. Para Rick y Lisa era un elección miserable, podían continuar su rumbo o quedarse para averiguarlo y exponerse a algún enfrentamiento sin apoyo alguno.

-Entonces no veo porque debes preocuparte Rick- Lisa se sentó junto a él ofreciéndole un bocadillo de la porción diaria de raciones que les tocaba de almuerzo -al menos estamos en la dirección correcta.- espero a que su compañero diera unos bocados de lo que supuestamente era macarrón con queso y res antes de continuar. –Dios sabe que estoy volando con alguien con sentido de ubicación bastante pobre.-

Una parte de él la miró con ojos de pocos amigos, hasta que detecto el pequeño brillo en la mirada de Lisa -¡Gracias!- contestó con fingida indignación -Pero si mi navegador no se la pasará durmiendo la mitad del día estoy seguro que no estaríamos en esta situación.- añadió haciendo una clara mueca de frustración.

-Típico de ti Hunter, nunca es tú culpa.- reviró apenas conteniendo el deseo de saltarle encima, para arrancarle la cabeza. –Nunca has sabido seguir instrucciones, incluso ahora.- en lugar de eso, le lanzó otra puya.

Pero Rick se lo tomó con humor. -Debe ser mi cabeza de granito entonces.-

-Seguramente.-

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, un largo momento en el cual ambos se miraron, esperando que el otro dijera algo, hiciera algo, pero ninguno hizo nada… hasta que un sonido nacido del fondo de sus seres reverbero en los oídos de ambos, comenzó escapando de sus labios que trataban de aprisionarlo entre dientes, y las manos que eran la última defensa, hasta que no lo fue. Ninguno supo quién fue el primero, y en realidad no importaba, como tampoco importaba que se encontrasen en algún lugar de lo alguna vez fue la frontera de México con Guatemala, qué los suministros que habían obtenido, se estuviesen agotando inexorablemente. Lo único que importaba es que estaban riéndose, se reían a pesar de lo grave que era su situación, de lo absurdo que se había vuelto el mundo, y a pesar de todo se reían.

-Coff, cofff…- un inoportuno ataque de tos de Lisa acabó con todo –coff…- se llevó su mano a la boca y trato de controlar sus espasmos.

-¡Lisa! Maldición…- Rick se apresto a ayudar a Lisa, primero sosteniendola y dándole golpecitos en la espalda, cuando al fin el episodio comenzó a disminuir pudo preguntarle -¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?-

Su compañera hizo una pausa mientras su respiración se normalizaba. –Estoy mejor…- no quito la mano de su boca –agua por favor.- le pidió con voz calmada.

-Claro.- Rick se incorporó rápidamente para ir al contenedor con provisiones.

Aprovechando que este se encontraba de espaldas, Lisa retiró su mano y observo la palma de está, su expresión paso a ser una de resignación al notar la mancha de sangre, sus síntomas parecen haberse controlado con los medicamentos más potentes que adquirieron de entre los restos del hospital de esa base, pero no ella no sé engaña, puede sentir como su cuerpo se debilita con cada día que pasa, ha perdido más cabello, tanto que pronto tendrá que contárselo o incluso raparselo.

-La tengo, toma.- Le ofrece la botella de agua, que ella toma con una sonrisa y comienza a beberla bajo su atenta y preocupada mirada.

Y sin embargo aunque su cuerpo le pide tregua y descanso, ella es incapaz de rendirse. No cuando él está luchando contra sus miedos e inseguridades, no cuando está decidido en llevarla a casa. -¿Qué pasa Rick?-

-Disculpa, sé que no te sientes muy bien y solo conseguí que tuvieses otro episodio.- respondió apesadumbrado. –Yo… bueno, solo quería que pasases un buen rato y te olvidaras de tus dolores.-

Lisa terminó de dar un sorbo a su botella para después dejarla en el suelo y mirar a los ojos del piloto. –Gracias Rick.- dijo desde lo profundo de su corazón. –Sé que es difícil hacer todo lo que estás haciendo y además cuidarme.-

-No tienes que agradecer Lisa, ya te lo he dicho antes, eres muy importante para mi…- la tomo de las manos y las entrelazo con las suyas. –Significas más de lo que puedes imaginar.- quiso decir otra cosa, algo mucho más profundo e importante, pero no quería que ella se sintiese presionada a contestarle algo que quizás no sintiese, por eso había decidido a esperar a llegar al SDF-1 y que Lisa mejorase, necesitaba decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

Lisa por su parte había descifrado lo que sentía por él desde hace tiempo, pero en su condición actual, no tenía la intención de añadir otra preocupación a la consciencia de Rick, en especial cuando era muy probablemente que el desenlace de la historia entre ambos, fuese uno muy desalentador. Lo único que ella podía hacer por él, era ser fuerte para dominar el dolor y cansancio que su cuerpo padecía, aguantar un día a la vez, aguantar como las rocas cuando el mar se estrella en ellas, aguantar hasta que llegasen a casa, aguantar solo un poco más y que Rick este entre los suyos y así, cuando ella tenga que irse, él no se encontrase solo o perdido y por eso ella aguantaría todo lo que fuese necesario.

* * *

La silueta en el horizonte se hacía más nítida con cada minuto que pasaba, y para un cansado piloto era la señal de que su viaje estaba por terminar. Lo que inicio como un salto de fe, se convertía con cada metro que su VT recorría en una realidad palpable. _– ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos, gracias Dios donde sea que estés!- _un par de lágrimas se escaparon y comenzaron a caer perezosamente por el rostro de Rick Hunter, que mientras estaba en los controles de la aeronave no perdía ni por un instante, la silueta de la enorme fortaleza espacial.

La radio chasqueo un par de veces. -Atención nave no identificada está…- aunque no reconoció a la voz que daba la advertencia, el sistema IFF identificaba la fuente de la transmisión como un VT-01 y a Hunter poco le importaba lo que dijera la voz -entrando a espacio aéreo restringido. Identifíquese y declare sus intenciones o será derribado.- a lo lejos distinguió un par de puntos que se acercaban rápidamente, no había que ser un genio para reconocer a la CAP del Macross.

-Qué te dije Hayes, el SDF-1 había sobrevivido…- le comentó a su copiloto, que permanecía en silencio. –Te dije que regresaríamos a casa, Lisa, ¿Lisa estás bien?-

-Lo estoy…- respondió finalmente. –Es fantástico Rick, lo conseguiste como dijiste que lo harías.-

-Ambos lo conseguimos…- le aclaró un revitalizado Rick –déjame contestarles y después podremos pensar que haremos cuando…-

Pero la mujer en el asiento del oficial de sistemas ya no comento nada solo lanzo un par de monosílabos mientras observaba con detenimiento como la figura del SDF-1 se hacía más grande, meditando la ironía de las palabras del piloto. Irónicamente ella estaba de acuerdo en llamar a la nave espacial su hogar, con todo y que en su corazón guardaba a la finca de sus padres en Escocia como su hogar sentimental, probablemente ahora esa misma finca donde paso buena parte de su niñez y adolescencia no sea más que un recuerdo, junto a los vecinos del pueblo que colindaba con ellos, o si quería ser lúgubre, probablemente sus restos se encuentren flotando por todo el mundo.

_-Rick… lo siento, luchaste tanto y al final no servirá para nada.-_

Ojala pudiese compartir la décima parte de la alegría y la esperanza de su ser amado, eso le trastoca el corazón un poco más, como se supone que le dirá como se siente ahora, cuando ya es imposible cualquier cosa entre ellos. La vida ciertamente no resulta como una persona la planea, de eso podía ser testigo Elizabeth Hayes. Cuando regreso a la realidad, Rick ya hacía la aproximación final a la pista de aterrizaje del Prometheus.

El aterrizaje fue rápido y Rick dio cuenta rápido de que había más gente de la usual en la pista de vuelo. -Al parecer no están esperando Lisa…-

Está dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia la zona de la torre de vuelo y observo a un nutrido grupo de personas, entre las que se encontraban Claudia, el trío y mismo Gloval. A pesar de todo su apaleado corazón se alegró genuinamente de ver a su familia adoptiva. Al menos hasta que Kim y compañía se le abalanzaron apenas bajo de la aeronave, llenándola de abrazos, risas y besos en sus mejillas. Se sentía bien estar junto a sus seres queridos y olvidarse de todo lo que había vivido desde el día en que los Zentraedi arrasaron el planeta.

-Ya te gusto hacer entradas dramáticas ¿No es verdad Hayes?- escucho la voz de Claudia y la vio aproximarse hacia el pequeño grupo, hasta que se detuvo y la expresión de su amiga cambio –Lisa…-

Rick trago saliva y solo pudo mirar al Capitán de forma suplicante, el trío noto el cambio en la morena y repararon en Lisa. Por primera vez se dieron cuenta del estado físico de ella. Las ojeras eran evidentes, estaba más delgada y definitivamente tenía un semblante desmejorado. Suspirando profundamente Lisa supo que había llegado el momento que tanto temía. –Supongo que escogí el peor momento para cortarme el cabello.- eso hizo que el silencio se apoderara del grupo.

-Creo que es pertinente que la Comandante Hayes y el Teniente Hunter sean examinados por el personal médico…- Gloval emitió la que quizás fue orden más gentil de toda su carrera –además creo que les haría bien un baño y un merecido descanso.- aunque no pudo ocultar la preocupación se escapase en sus palabras, miro de reojo a un par de paramédicos que de inmediato se dispusieron a dar un examen de valoración rápido a Rick y Lisa.

* * *

La reunión con sus viejos amigos del puente en la pista de vuelo de la nave sacó a Lisa de su humor sombrío y le dio ciertas energías, su intento de humor sobre su apariencia sin embargo, no fue el éxito que ella espero que fuese, aunque sí consiguió que la llevaran rápidamente a hacerle exámenes médicos. De ahí en adelante y por las siguientes 3 semanas las cosas fueron de mal en peor, su salud comenzó a declinar, tanto que hace poco fue trasladada al hospital militar, nada sorprendente dado el diagnóstico, lo que le siguió fue un desfile casi interminable de doctores y expertos, que la revisaban desde sus cabellos a la punta de los pies intentando resolver lo inevitable, para no encontrarle salida a su predicamento y visitas que trataban de hacerla sentir mejor, de que se mantuviera ocupada en otras cosas.

–_Como si fuese fácil hacerlo en la cama de un hospital.- _les recriminaba mentalmente a los galenos cada vez que hacían su rondín, las enfermeras que le daban dosis de calmantes y demás medicamentos para hacerla sentir mejor, al menos físicamente, eran más amables a pesar de que su temperamento brotaba en ocasiones. Si bien su cuerpo se deterioraba rápidamente, su mente se mantenía lucida.

–_Dra. Maier he vivido en la milicia toda mi vida, se sobre los costos y sacrificios, he perdido a mis padres, a un viejo amor, a amigos cercanos, conozco el lado obscuro y trágico de esta profesión, no me preocupa el saber que marchare pronto… es solo que…-_

_-¿Quiere entender por qué le está pasando esto a usted?-_

_-Sé porque me estoy muriendo Dra., no es ningún misterio…- respondió con hastío -mi exposición a la radiación generada por las fugas del reactor que suministraba energía a las instalaciones del Gran Cañón…- contesto con una sonrisa un tanto condescendiente para la psicóloga. –es que no tengo más tiempo, y creo que no puedo… no puedo, no tengo el valor…- suspiro agotada –soy una cobarde después de todo.-_

_Una vez que dijo eso, simplemente se quedó en cama y no hizo esfuerzo alguno en terminar la sesión con la psicóloga que lleva su caso._

Sentada en el sillón de la habitación, Lisa meditaba, el futuro no le preocupaba, su enfoque pragmático y realista le decía que pronto sabría sí habría algo o no después de que dejara este mundo. No la idea de morir no le asustaba.

La puerta de su habitación y su visitante más recurrente durante su estadía entró a la misma. –Mira lo que tengo aquí Lisa.- dijo Rick mientras que con sus manos mostraba la silla de ruedas que había conseguido después de sobornar a un par de enfermeras.

-Rick, qué lindo, no debiste molestarte, pero sabes que los doctores me recomendaron quedarme en mi habitación.-

-No es ninguna molestia…- le extendió su mano para que la tomase. –Además te hace falta salir por un rato.- contesto mientras esperaba que ella aceptara su oferta. –Y estaremos de regreso antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.-

-Ok tú ganas.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacía el esfuerzo para levantarse del sillón, ayudada por Rick se acomodó en la silla. -¿Adónde vamos?-

-Ya lo verás.- con eso Hunter la sacó de la habitación.

Al principio creyó que la llevaría al pequeño jardín que tenía el hospital, pero la sorprendió cuando el piloto la llevó a la entrada del edificio donde un vehículo militar los esperaba, con la ayuda de uno de los guardias que al parecer estaba al tanto de los planes del piloto, antes de que alguna enfermera o doctor pudiese detenerlos, Rick ya la había abrochado con el cinturón de seguridad y habían partido del hospital.

-No sabía que teníamos un lugar así en la nave.- admitió Lisa cuando observo la colina artificial formada por estructuras de la nave y que estaba cubierta con una capa de suelo y pasto y algunos árboles, que ofrecía una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad. Macross se estaba reconstruyendo por centésima ocasión desde que fuese reubicada en el interior de la nave epónima, y con cada vez que lo hacía parecía hacerse más grande. –Hasta repararon el cielo artificial.- comentó asombrada.

-Creo que Gloval insistió mucho en tener algo que distrajera a la gente y a los refugiados.- comento Rick mientras preparaba la silla.

-Imagino que es posible, supe por Claudia que hay por lo menos 5 mil personas rescatadas en la nave.- con algo de trabajo se sentó en la silla y Rick la condujo a la cima de la colina a unos metros de ellos.

-Parece mentira, que tanta gente haya sobrevivido a eso.- agregó el piloto, Lisa no dijo nada solo admitió que eso era muy cierto, que tantos hubiesen sobrevivido a la Lluvia de Muerte. –Ya autorizaron que vuelva a volar.- dijo por lo bajo.

-¡Eso es fantástico Rick! Se que te ha carcomido no poder hacer mucho por el momento, pero ahora que regresaste a volar, significa que estás bien…- ella estaba genuinamente feliz por él, sabe cuánto significa poder volar para Rick, eso significaba que tenía otra razón más para seguir.

-No todas son buenas noticias Lisa.-

Lo último la preocupo -¿Por qué no habrían de serlo? Volverás a volar ¿Qué está mal?-

Rick la miró con melancolía, iba a ser muy difícil decirle –Para empezar ya no podré venir a visitarte todos los días Lisa…- trato de hacer pasar una mueca por una sonrisa... –el problema es que "pase" el examen físico.- falló miserablemente. –Ninguno de los dos escapó indemne a lo que ocurrió en Alaska.

Con eso le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, mientras ella era examinada, lo mismo pasaba con él, excepto que en su caso el diagnóstico no fue tan rápido toda vez que el alcance del daño que había recibido no eran tan claro como el de Lisa. Iba a vivir eso era seguro, al menos más que ella, y eso era lo que lo había dejado hecho pedazos. Finalmente y como si alguien tuviese un poco de composición hacia él, le habían autorizado volver a volar, con ascenso y nuevo VT incluido, la cruel verdad era que se necesitan de todo el personal apto para servir durante la emergencia y no se podían dar el lujo de mantener a un piloto y oficial como Rick lejos de la acción.

-Así que estoy lo suficientemente sano para volver a pilotar…- el dolor era más que palpable en su voz -y eso es lo único que importa ahora.- quiso ironizar, aparentar que era algo sin importancia, pero no le era posible, no cuando estaba junto a ese ángel pálido y debilitado que lo miraba con profunda tristeza y compasión, eso último lo terminó de romper, como era posible que a pesar de su situación ella aún pudiese preocuparse por él. –Yo no imagine que terminaríamos así Lisa, debes creerme, en verdad creía que podía salvarte…- lágrimas recorrían su rostro, la voz se le entrecortaba mientras luchaba por sostenerle la mirada a ella. –Lo siento, fui un tonto y soy inútil, no puedo hacer nada por ti y ahora hasta siento lástima por mí.- con eso se arrodillo y la abrazo mientras continuaba llorando.

Lisa tenía la garganta hecha un nudo y su corazón apenas podía contener su propio sufrimiento, no quería que él se recriminaba algo que nadie fue capaz de anticipar, no cuando movió cielo y tierra para devolverla con los suyos, para que pudiera estar en casa con los que ama antes de partir. La vida no era justa, eso lo sabía desde que su madre murió a causa de una bomba que iba dirigida a otra persona y sin embargo el ver al hombre que ama llorar y admitir la derrota hizo que sus últimas reservas colapsaran. –Rick te amo.- finalmente pudo decirlo, superó su último miedo, ya no importaba que él no le correspondiese, que ella pudiese haber malinterpretado todo su viaje como el cariño de un gran amigo, no, finalmente podía decir honestamente que amaba al hombre postrado en su regazo y que haría lo que fuese para evitar verlo sufrir –Te amo Rick, por favor no llores más.- suplicó mientras le acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos.

No creyó haberla escuchado bien al principio, fue solo cuando ella repitió las palabras que finalmente entendió lo que le estaba diciendo, con todo lo primero que contesto fue -¿Por qué? Lisa soy un fracasado, solo soy un piloto de circo que se convirtió en soldado porque no quería sentirse un inútil, soy la mayor parte del tiempo un insubordinado dolor de cabeza que no sabe cuándo quedarse callado. Y ahora no fui capaz de salvar a la mujer más importante de mi vida y ¿Qué es lo que hago? Llorar como un pobre crío…- genuinamente estaba confundido. –Entonces dime que he hecho para que correspondas lo que yo siento por ti.-

_-De verdad eres un tonto.- _pensó mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, Rick Hunter acababa de admitir que también la amaba y todavía no se había dado cuenta. –Haz sido tú mismo desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, tal vez creas que tus defectos sobrepasan tus virtudes, pero desde hace tiempo ya he estado enamorada de ti. Y aunque parezca mentira, pasar todos estos días junto a ti, han hecho que este segura en lo que siento por ti. Me preguntas porque te amo, por esto mismo Rick…- acaricio su rostro y le limpio una lágrima. –Te importo tanto que incluso estas llorando por mí, lo que paso no es culpa tuya, nunca será tú culpa, así que por favor amor no cargues con ese peso.-

-No Lisa, estás equivocada, tú no me importas solamente…- Hubo silencio largo entre ellos, se volvieron a mirar profundamente, cada uno desnudando sus almas al otro a través de sus ojos, todo lo eran estaba allí para que su contraparte lo tomara, todo lo que podían ser por más efímero que fuese. Rick se acercó hasta el rostro de ella, si solo tendrían unos momentos entonces los vivirían al máximo. –Lisa yo te amo.-

Y con eso se dieron el beso más largo de sus vidas. Uno que ambos se llevarían consigo para siempre.

* * *

-Fue un gran discurso señor. Hizo llorar a más de uno.- un joven de escasos veinte años felicito a su jefe quien seguía observando la plataforma de vuelo ahora vacía. –Si no es mucho el atrevimiento ¿De dónde se inspiró para el mismo?

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro -Gracias Teniente. En realidad solo tome de inspiración mi vida y lo que me ha tocado vivir.- se quedó pensativo por un momento –Sabe Wilhelm…-

-Señor.-

-Es fácil tener fe y esperanza cuando todo va bien, lo verdaderamente valiente es tenerlas cuando estás atravesando el infierno.-

El Teniente Wilhelm no supo qué contestar, en casi un año desde que era el asistente del general, este rara vez comentaba algo de naturaleza personal. Su jefe tenía una vida fuera del horario de trabajo, pero incluso el como su asistente sabía muy poco sobre quien era realmente Richard Hunter.

-¿En cuánto sale nuestro vuelo a casa?- el general lo trajo de vuelta.

-En seis horas señor, en cuanto el último grupo de escoltas despegue y se una al SDF-3 para iniciar la transposición.-

-Muy bien estaré en mi camarote tratando de descansar, estás ceremonias me agotan y ya no soy tan joven como lo era.- con eso se despidió de su asistente y recorrió los pasillos del Satélite Fábrica hasta llegar a su camarote.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, no mentía cuando dijo que se sentía agotado, pero eso era más bien por el efecto del tratamiento que lleva para la leucemia que padece desde hace tiempo. Se sirve un vaso con agua fría, aunque por un momento la agita como si se tratase de algún brandi antes de beber del vaso. La misión a la que se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma durante 12 años por fin había iniciado de la mano de Max y Miriya Sterling, suspirando se dejó caer en el sillón que se encontraba junto a la mesita del camarote, extrañaría a sus amigos y una parte quisiera estar con ellos, pero simplemente es imposible en su estado actual. La leucemia era solo el último malestar que se anidaba en su cuerpo, producto de la exposición al ambiente hostil que era la Tierra en los días posteriores de la Lluvia de Muerte.

-Sé que te lo he dicho antes…- miro a una fotografía enmarcada que reposaba en la mesa. –Pero nunca imaginé que acabaría así.-

Incluso si lograba vencer la leucemia, las probabilidades de que algún otro tipo de cáncer se asentara en cuerpo eran de 60% y se incrementarían con cada año que lograse vivir, ese fue el diagnóstico que le dieron los expertos hace 10 años, eso y la noticia que la radiación ambiental extrema de esos días había provocado que fuese estéril. Una sonrisa burlona se posó en su rostro _-No es que haya pensado mucho en eso después de que te fuiste amor.- _obviamente dicho estado lo descalificaba para dirigir la misión que se había esforzado tanto en materializar.

Miro la foto que se tomaron ese día en la colina, abrazados, él con su uniforme todo arrugado, ella con ropas de hospital y su cabeza tapada con un pañuelo y a pesar de todo la sonrisa que ella portaba en la misma siempre lo llenaba de energía y alegría, siempre parecía darle un poco de esperanza en los días aciagos cuando finalmente la carne pudo más que la voluntad y finalmente la dejaron ir casa, para pasar lo último de su agonía junto a los suyos. Después de eso, Rick se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su deber, a su misión. Volvió a ser el líder Skull, volvió a volar los cielos de una Tierra malherida en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, para enfrentarse a piratas, saqueadores, mercenarios y zentraedis enemigos, asegurarse que la raza humana consiguiese sobrevivir en sus horas más oscuras.

-Solo dame un poco más de tú fuerza Lisa…-

Más aún, cuando la situación se estabilizó su misión pasó a ser el evitar la próxima guerra contra una raza alienígena o en su defecto que está nunca llegase a tocar a la Tierra. Eso era la Misión Pionero, por eso pasó 10 años luchando por cristalizar el sueño de Lisa y de Gloval, ambos ya en una estrella distante, toco y derribo tantas puertas que fue hasta cierto punto natural que se convirtiera en la cabeza de las RDF y finalmente lo consiguió, cumplió su misión.

Ahora solo tenía que asegurarse antes de retirarse que hubiese un planeta para cuando el SDF-3 regresase.

-Solo espérame un poco más.-

FIN

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **No se están imaginando cosas, volvimos con una nueva historia y aunque no puedo prometer nada tenemos otra preparándose. Hemos tenido más de un cambio personal y bueno que mejor manera de tratar de reflejar esos cambios escribiendo algo diferente.

Sé que la historia es un tanto deprimente y el final puede ser desalentador para más de uno(a), pero como todos sabemos, la vida no siempre es felicidad y risas, a veces tienes que aprender a salir adelante a pesar de que los momentos difíciles.

Finalmente agradezco a los nuevos autores que se han animado a escribir en la sección y a los veteranos que aún siguen pasándose por acá. A todos muchas gracias por mantener a nuestros personajes vivos.

ATTE

FER82


End file.
